


Cher, Je T'Aime

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, Athletes, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek a été signé comme joueur de hockey professionnel aux États-Unis. Casey, qui vit son rêve d'être avocat, prend une décision qui les affecte tous les deux.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	Cher, Je T'Aime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565624) by collections. 



Casey McDonald a calmement placé le dernier vêtement dans son sac de sport avant de le zipper. Elle a pris une profonde respiration et a reculé pour regarder la petite chambre qu’elle partageait avec son petit ami. Chaque article qu’elle avait qu’elle voulait prendre attendait déjà dans sa voiture.

Elle n’a pris que ce dont elle avait besoin, laissant derrière elle des choses qu’elle ne voulait pas lui prendre.

Elle ne se rendrait jamais compte qu’ils deviendraient tous des rappels d’elle. La literie a mis son père acheté pour leur pendaison de crémaillère, la bande d’image du festival il y a trois mois, un tube aplati de dentifrice.

Elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de se dépêcher ; Derek serait à la maison d’une minute à l’autre. Mais elle voulait juste savourer dans tous les derniers souvenirs de leur petit appartement, leur premier appartement.

Les grands murs blancs, la belle vue sur le centre-ville de Toronto avec ses lumières vives et ses gratte-ciels. Ses yeux ont commencé à arroser quand elle a pensé à son plan. Pourrait-elle vraiment aller jusqu’aille jusqu’ad maintenant ?

Derek avait été signé avec les Blackhawks de Chicago. Pas l’équipe avec laquelle il voulait jouer, mais l’idée de jouer au pro était son plus grand rêve et elle n’allait pas le laisser le rater.

Casey venait d’obtenir un emploi de paye réel avec un prospère cabinet d’avocats local. Elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui, du moins pas maintenant.

Derek a juré de haut en bas qu’ils le feraient fonctionner. Skype, des appels téléphoniques, des textos, et il serait à la maison toutes les chances qu’il pourrait.

Casey a d’abord accepté. Mais après son prénom, quand Derek a attiré un regard rouge de retour au Canada et à peine fait à la maison éveillée, et encore moins vivant, Casey savait qu’il ne pouvait pas continuer.

Elle avait pris la décision par elle-même, sans parler à Derek. Elle savait que c’était enfantin et mal, mais elle savait aussi qu’il essaierait de l’arrêter. Il avait déjà promis de l’épouser si cela signifiait les garder ensemble, mais se marier pour sauver une relation n’était pas ce que Casey avait voulu.

Elle avait appelé sa mère, lui demandant si elle pouvait habiter son ancienne chambre pendant quelques semaines alors qu’elle trouvait un appartement plus petit et moins cher. Nora et George ont fait de leur mieux pour que Casey change d’avis. Même Lizzie a essayé de parler de sa sœur réaliste. Mais elle leur a fait promettre qu’ils ne le diront pas à Derek, et ils ont accepté à contrecœur.

Casey s’assit sur le lit, prenant une autre respiration profonde, gardant l’attaque de panique à venir à la distance. Elle a regardé la photo dans le cadre de la table de chevet de Derek. Il a été pris la nuit de leur diplôme. Derek souriait à la caméra, tandis que Casey avait les yeux fixés sur l’homme avec un bras autour d’elle.

Derek a toujours dit que c’était sa photo préférée, parce qu’il a montré qu’elle l’a vraiment vu - le vrai Derek Venturi. Elle a trouvé le cadre dans un grand magasin. C’était argent, avec les mots « Pour Toujours Et Toujours » gravés avec la police noire.

C’était cette nuit, ils avaient finalement dit à leurs parents qu’ils étaient amoureux. Nora sourit large à travers les yeux brumeux, et George se pencha en arrière avec un sourire, en disant les mots « enfin, putain ! ». C’était énorme, pour le simple fait que George n’a pas juré, pas même « enfer ».

Ils sont allés dîner pour célébrer la remise des diplômes et un amour retrouvé. Ils riaient avec leur famille, la main de Derek trouvant sa cuisse sous la table, et le pied de Casey se frottant de temps en temps de haut en bas de sa jambe.

C’est alors que Casey a commencé à se déchirer, réalisant qu’il n’y aurait plus de ces souvenirs. Plus de dîners autour de la table avec les huit d’entre eux ; Casey, Derek, Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti et Simon. Les vacances de Noël seraient remplies de douleur, et les anniversaires seraient gênants. Casey pensées ont été interrompues par l’ouverture de la porte d’entrée et la voix de Derek Venturi remplissant leur appartement d’une chambre.

« Case ! Je suis à la maison ! » cria-t-il.

Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de son sac frapper le sol, ses patins le pesant vers le bas. Il regardait autour du salon, regardait dans la cuisine, puis se frayait un chemin dans le couloir.

Il commençait à marcher dans le couloir, cherchant à voir si la salle de bain était occupée, avant de finir à la chambre.

Casey connaissait sa routine de la chercher.

Comme la plupart des choses, elle le connaissait mieux qu’il ne le connaissait lui-même. Elle n’a eu que ce peu de temps pour essuyer son visage propre avec sa chemise.

« Case ? » Derek est entré avec un sourire sur son visage, mais il est tombé en un instant une fois qu’il a vu le visage tacheté et rouge de Casey. « Bébé, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

Il marcha vers le lit, agenouillé devant elle avec ses mains sur les jambes. Quand elle a refusé de lever les airs, de le regarder, il a commencé à regarder autour de leur chambre pour des indices.

« Où sont toutes tes affaires ? » Derek a demandé, en regardant sa commode qui a été nettoyée. Tous les parfums, lotions, maquillages et bijoux de Casey avaient disparu. « Qu’est-ce que c’est? » Il a joué à elle, en essayant de se faufiler sous elle pour voir ses yeux bleus. « Casey, qu’est-ce qui se passe? »

C’était au tour de Casey de parler. Elle reniflait, plus de larmes coulant sur ses joues roses. Elle aspira tout le courage qu’elle avait laissé et le regarda. Son cœur était brisé par la confusion dans ses grands, bruns, beaux yeux.

« Je vais rester quelques semaines avec maman et George, et puis je vais chercher un appartement sur mon propre. » Elle a réussi à farcir, sa voix tremblante à chaque mot.

« Tu me quittes ? » Derek a demandé, ses paroles sortant dans un murmure de chagrin.

Casey ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne pouvait même pas voir de ses yeux aqueux. Elle les regarda fermement, ne voulant pas voir son visage alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Derek respira, secouant la tête en la regardant. « Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, Casey. Tout va bien, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? C’est parce que je ne suis pas là ? Je pensais que ça marchait, Casey, je… » Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il retombait sur le sol de leur chambre désormais partagée.

« Derek, tu et moi savons tous les deux que tu n’as pas besoin de revenir au Canada tous les soirs. » A-t-il ajouté, entre les sanglots qu’elle a faits. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, mais sa douleur et son choc produisaient des larmes dans ses yeux bruns. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol entre eux, sa bouche s’ouvrit. « S’il te plaît, ne pleure pas, Derek ... »

« S’il te plaît, ne parte pas, Casey ! » Dit Derek. Il la regarda, ses yeux perçant son oreillette het son âme. Casey ne regarda que ses mains.

« Tu rentres à la maison à chaque fois, seulement pour s’évanouir dès que tu mettes les pieds dans notre appartement. Je suis étonnée que tu aies réussi à ne pas t’endormir au volant ! » A-t-elle dit à ses mains.

« Je vais prendre un taxi, je vais me forcer éveiller, je vais sauter des jeux, je vais t’épouser. » Derek a sauté, rampant à elle sur ses genoux. Il l’a prise en lui serrant la main, levant les yeux vers son visage en sanglots. « Casey, je vais putain arrêter si cela signifie arriver à te garder dans ma vie ! » A-t-il gémi, sa voix craquant le mot « te ». Casey ne fait que secouer la tête.

« Non Derek, je ne te demanderais _jamais_ de faire ça. » Le regarda-t-elle, les larmes coulant maintenant. « Tu ne m’as jamais demandé d’abandonner mon emploi de rêve, et je ne te demanderais jamais d’abandonner le tien! Tu deves te concentrer sur ta carrière et ta vie, ne pas être distrait par moi et avoir à courir vers ta petite amie. »

« Ne réalise-toi pas que tu es ma vie ?! » Il lui demanda, le désespoir dégoulinant de sa voix. « Mon monde entier commence et se termine avec toi. Je t’aime, Casey. » Derek a pleuré à sa petite amie. « Allez bébé, déballons ce sac, déchargeons ta voiture. » A-t-il avalé la bosse dans sa gorge, essayant de rendre sa voix aussi stable qu’il le pouvait, et atteignons le sac de sport à côté d’elle.

« Derek, je pars. » Se retourna-t-elle pour saisir sa main pour l’empêcher de démêler son sac.

Elle l’avait dit. Et il s’est finalement inscrit dans le cerveau de Derek. Il sentit sa peau douce toucher la sienne pour la dernière fois, et les larmes ont commencé à tomber de ses propres yeux bruns. Il tira lentement sa main loin, loin d’elle.

Il retombé sur le sol, assis dans l’incrédulité. C’était la dernière chose à laquelle il s’attendait pour rentrer à la maison.

Ils se sont assis en silence pendant environ 20 secondes, mais il semblait que 20 ans. Derek ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester à nouveau. Tout comme elle le connaissait, il la connaissait. Et il savait qu’une fois qu’elle a été prise, il n’y avait pas de l’arrêter.

« Je sais que tu vas être génial. » Murmura Casey en le regardant. C’était à son tour de parler à un visage qui ne voulait pas la regarder. « Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que tous vos rêves deviennent réalité. Que vous arrivez chez les Leafs, retour au Canada. Que vous êtes heureux et réussi et… »

« Casey, ne même pas. Ne t’asseyes pas là et dites-moi que tu voudrais que je sois _heureuse_ ! » Lui a interrompu Derek, son visage mouillé en faisant un contact visuel avec elle. « Pas quand vous savez sacrément bien que te enlèves toute ma raison de bonheur. »

Avec cela, Casey hocha la tête, et regarda ses mains. Elle sanglota tranquillement comme elle était assise là, saisissant sa chemise pour essuyer son visage propre.

Derek se demandait combien de temps elle resterait là. Non pas qu’il voulait qu’elle parte, par tous les moyens. Elle voulait qu’il fasse quelque chose ? Mon Dieu, il ferait n’importe quoi. Comme le lecteur de l’esprit qu’elle est, Casey doit avoir su ce qu’il pensait. Elle se leva lentement de leur lit, saisissant le sac de sport et le jetant par-dessus son épaule.

Casey prit une respiration tremblante et se dirigea vers la porte, s’arrêtant dans le cadre. Elle se retourna pour regarder en arrière Derek, qui vient de regarder le sol. Elle voulait désespérer ment courir vers lui.

Ramassez-le, priez pour le pardon, et pleurez dans ses bras. Mais Casey savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Et peu importe comment ça fait mal, c’était pour le mieux.

« Derek... » Elle gémit son nom. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il la regarderait, mais après quelques secondes, il tourna la tête et la regarda. Sa bouche se déroule en ligne droite. « Je t’aimerai toujours. »

Derek hocha la tête, se retournant pour regarder le sol alors qu’il lui apportait ses genoux, les bras reposant sur le dessus. Casey sentit venir une nouvelle vague de larmes, alors elle se retourna rapidement et marcha dans le couloir. Elle ne s’est même pas arrêtée pour regarder les photos accrochées au mur.

Quand Derek entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se fermer, il sentit sa garde et sa solitude s’effondrer. Il enterra sa tête dans son corps, respirant lourdement et pleurant. Il avait sacrifié un de ses rêves pour un autre. Mais une chose était solide pour lui, il n’aimerait jamais rien - pas un plat de nourriture, un groupe de rock, un sport, pas même une autre femme - autant qu’il aimait Casey McDonald.


End file.
